Beauty and the Beast Re-Imagined
by LadyWriter94
Summary: This is the classic story of love behind the monster, but with this version, I have decided to take best aspects of the different versions of the story, some you'd know, others that may be only known to a hard-core Beauty and the Beast fan. Hope you enjoy, and sorry about lack of summery, but you all know the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Du Bois Family

**Just so you all know, I am setting this during the Baroque period, which is roughly around the years 1600's to 1750. Just to help for your reader pleasure. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Du Bois Family

There was once was a merchant, Maurice Du Bois, who was the richest in the city of Provence, and with his fortunes, he had five children; his eldest were Adélaïde, Félicie and Ludovic, and all were spoiled to say the least. But when his wife had died, he married another, who gave birth to two more children of whom he loved the most. His youngest child, Jean, was an active boy of eight, who was very attached to his older sister, Belle.

Belle was Maurice's special child. She was the very essence of what beauty and goodness was; she was the last reminder of Maurice of his passed away love. He did not truly love his first wife, as it was an arranged marriage, but his second wife he had adored more than any other human in the world. She had passed away when Jean was born and Maurice could not find it in his heart to marry again, but with his children, he was the most happy; as long as they were happy, he was happy.

One day, when the merchant was in his gardens with his children, a man came to the mansion to tell that his ships had been captured by pirates, and that they were now penniless. This made his elder children rather unhappy, as they had enjoyed spending their father's money on themselves. Maurice, Belle and Jean were the only ones that were able to adapt to their now country way of life.

Maurice would work in the fields to provide his family, while Jean would go and fish and hunt for their food. Belle became the maid of the house and would often wait upon her half sisters and brother. Ludovic was not pleasant to his little half sister, nor was he rude; it was his sisters that made Belle's life so difficult. Indeed, they were jealous of her beauty and of the love that their father gave her, as well as Jean.

Belle would wave off their rude behavior but Jean wouldn't. One day Jean had brought in a nice sized fish, not huge and Ludovic had picked on him.

"Look at this short fry, not at all like what we would have at the mansion, but what can you expect when a boy is made to fetch our food. Short fry got a short fish."

"Leave the little urchin alone. He isn't worth the trouble." said Félicie.

"Right, he isn't like that annoying Belle. Always playing Father's favorite. Hope that brat loses her beauty from all her house work and grow an old maid."

"Oh hush, Adélaïde, if we do not get our fortune soon, we will be old maids as well."

"But we shall be the prettiest old maids, more so than Belle."

Jean couldn't hear anymore of this. It was one thing that they made fun of him, but not when they made fun of his sainted sister. He ran to her, with tears in his eyes as she was washing the floors. "Jean! Oh dear brother come here."

He went into her arms and hugged her. "Oh Belle. I hate them, I really hate them!"

"Shhh. Never say that. They are family Jean; they are our brother and sisters."

"Half brother and sisters."

"It doesn't matter, they are a part of our family and we must be good to them, no matter what they may say about us, or our mother." Jean continued to cry, but Belle had an idea. "Jean, would you like me to tell you about our mother?"

"Oh yes please!" He never had a chance to know his mother and loved it when Belle described her.

"Well, our mother met our father at a ball, and it was at that moment that he had fallen deeply in love with her. He had asked her to marry her right at that moment and she had said yes, for she had fallen in love with him. They had the happiest marriage that any two people could ever have. And soon they had a child, a daughter."

"You, I know it Belle! And Mother had beautiful light brown hair, hazel eyes with soft white skin. Just like you."

"Looks like you don't need me to tell you about her. In fact, I do have a surprise for you."

Belle stood up and wiped her hands on her apron. She went over to her father's desk and grabbed a small oval container. She sat back next to him and he marveled at the jewels upon it.

"Is that real jewels? And is that a gold frame? Why hasn't Father sold this?"

"Because despite how beautiful it looks on the outside, there is a greater beauty on the inside."

She opened the container and it reveled to be a picture frame. The picture was of a beautiful woman that Jean had described as their mother, sitting on a window sill, looking outside with one hand gently on her cheek and the other holding a white rose. It was the most beautiful portrait that Jean had ever seen.

"Oh Belle, is this our mother?"

"Yes. He had loved her so much that he asked a great artist to take her portrait. He asked for a small portrait so that he may carry it around with him. There are times I see Father stare at her portrait."

"She looks so much like you. Mother was such a beauty."

They heard footsteps coming; making Belle put the portrait back into the desk. It was only Maurice.

"Hello Father. How are you this fine morning?"

"Oh well, my dearest. Belle, Jean, we are having a guest here today."

Jean had gotten excited. "Oh really Father? Who?"

"Marquis Gaston Le Gume."

"Oh." Jean groaned and slumped down.

"Jean, don't slouch, and don't be rude. He has always been really good to us."

"Oh yes, and I can only think why he would." Jean looked to his sister, feeling sorry for her.

Belle knew that the Marquis would stare at her rather improperly, and it always made her feel uneasy when he did. But he was the best customer to her father, what can she say?

"Oh now really, he would never be that rude. He is just a good noble man that happens to visit often. He means nothing of it. But enough of that, he is to come in an half an hour and I want all of you to wear your best to receive him."

They went off the do as their father's bidding.

**I haven't been on for a while, and I hope you are all pleased to hear from me again, and I have a lot of people to thank. To heartache12, kyuunbichan16, ShadowOfTheDay818, lalule, sammichs, Oceanmina101, AmaraHeart, and Madara'sEmoLover for favoring Ten Days; for Following Ten Days, thank you to ShadowOfTheDay818, kyuunbichan16 and GhostlyDay. Thanks to Aravi Velez, AmaraHeart and BlessedSiochan for reviewing Ten Days. Thank you for favoring me as an author to kyuunbichan16 and AmaraHeart. Thanks to Cerse18 and lokisqueen for favoring Snow White and Loki. Mandamoonrose,** **AmaraHeart, thanks for putting me on your author's alert subscribiton and thanks to Mandamoonrose, Bearsocks9 and to Madara'sEmoLover for Story Alerting Ten Days, and to Cerse18 for Story Alerting Snow White and Loki. I will post a chapter every Saturday, making it easier on me, but for something for you all to look forward to. **


	2. Chapter 2: Marquis Gaston Le Gume

**I am so sorry guys! I am not used to posting on a certain day, but I will be sure to remember next Saturday. Thanks to Lily and lavadiamond10 for reviewing my story, to Drifter of the Mind for favoring my story and to Mandamoonrose and Teresa Martin for following my story. Thank you all for being patience. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Marquis Gaston Le Gume

Félicie and Adélaïde were rushing around to be in their best clothes, while Belle simply put her hair half up and in a simple blue and white dress; it wasn't grand like her sisters dresses, but it still made her look as lovely as ever.

They all stood outside, waiting for the Marquis. "I hope that he will have gifts for us! I desperately need a new dress, instead of this rag."

"Easy for you to say Félicie, I need jewels to look my best. Shh, here he comes."

A carriage pulled up and a servant hopped down and laid his jacket down on the ground. "Look out, here comes the poof-poof." Jean whispered to Belle, who, without meaning to, snickered with her brother. She at least patted his shoulder to tell him to control himself.

The Marquis strolled out of the carriage. He was one of the aristocrat nobles that always kept up to date with the latest fashion. He wore a powered wig and a power blue suit with gold leaf designs. To the sisters, he looked like a prince, but to Belle, he was only a beast in a fancy costume. There was something in his eyes that made her think that he was up to no good.

The family bowed down to him and Maurice went up to the Marquis and said, "Welcome to my rather humble home. It is an honor to have you here. Please come in, you must be weary from such a long ride."

"Yes, it was rather tiring." He said in his rather smug and high and mighty tone of voice. He winked to Félicie and Adélaïde, making them giggle, but he smiled a rather impertinent smile at Belle.

As they all filed in, the Marquis had helped Belle onto a seat and kissed her hand rather savagely. She had to steal her own hand back from him. He tried to sit next to her on the loveseat, but swift Jean took the seat next to her and made a face at Gaston. He was left to sit in the lone chair that Maurice would always sit in.

"So my dear Marquis, how is the city? I heard that the Duchess Pontmercy has had another lover. How scandalous!"

"Indeed, but she is an unsatisfied woman. But some people would never have to seek outside of their marriage to find pleasure." He stared at Belle as he licked off the jam off of his croissant. She turned away, not wishing to look into his eyes again.

Maurice added, "Yes indeed, but you told me that you have good news. Pray tell, what is the good news?"

"My dear friend, I have come here to tell you that I am willing to give you a position so great that it will outdo your old occupation; I am willing to make you the manager of all of my merchant shops."

Everyone gasped and Adélaïde had fainted. Maurice grabbed smelling salts to revive his daughter, as Jean asked Belle what it all meant.

"It means dear boy," Gaston answered for her, "That your father will be a wealthy man again, more wealthy than any other, since I owe the most merchant shops in Provence."

"Oh Marquis, this is all too generous. I wish there was some way I could repay you."

"Oh there is not- well actually, there is. I have only one condition in order to have the position."

"Name it, anything."

"I want to marry your daughter, Belle."

Belle gasped, the sisters scolded, Ludovic shrugged and Jean went in front of his sister as if to protect her. "You will not marry her, you fancy frou-frou!"

"Belle, control that brother of yours!" Félicie scolded.

"Jean, please sit down." Maurice asked as he placed a hand on his youngest. Jean sat as Maurice continued. "That is quite a condition. I am flattered but you see, Belle is my youngest daughter, she is only seventeen and I feel that it is not right to marry her off before her sisters are married yet. Why not marry Félicie or Adélaïde, as they are more suited?"

They smiled at him, but he was not swayed. "No. I have come to admire Belle and I shall have no other. She is perhaps the only one in all of Provence that would look the best upon my arm. It is Belle, or no job. This is my offer."

Maurice couldn't just marry his daughter off to a man, any man that she didn't love. He had made a vow the moment after Belle's birth that she would never have to live without love, and that included marriage as well. But this would mean a better life for everyone, so he came to a decision. "Marquis, I wish to have a few days to think about this. After all, she is the first of my children to be thought for marriage."

"I understand. I shall come back in a week and hear what you have to say. Good day, I will let myself out. Just think about Maurice, money and privileges again. Good day."

The whole family went into a stir once the Marquis' carriage had left.

"Why on Earth does he want her? She is nothing!" shouted Félicie

"I am the eldest! I should marry the Marquis!" complained Adélaïde

"Belle must marry, we need the money. Make her marry him Father!" demanded Ludovic.

"SILENCE!" They all were still and waited to hear what their father had to say. "Now, I know that the Marquis' offer is generous, but I will not allow my youngest daughter and your sister to marry just yet."

"Half sister." Murmured Félicie, a comment that Belle had only heard.

But she tried to ignore that comment. "Then what will you do?" asked Belle.

"I have been thinking for a while about selling some things."

"You mean that portrait of your wife? I always knew that little thing would catch a fetching price." Replied Ludovic.

"May she forgive me, but I feel that I must. Belle, Jean, I hope you may forgive me."

"Of course, Father. If ever I needed to see our mother, all I have to do is look upon Belle, as she looks so much like her." Belle smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That is true. I shall leave tonight, and perhaps I shall be able to bring you all gifts."

"Oh, if that is so Father, then please bring me beautiful gowns, all to the latest fashion." demanded Félicie.

"I must have jewels, Father, promise that you'll give me jewels to adorn myself in!" cried Adélaïde.

"I only need a heavy bag of gold coins Father, to spend it as I will." Ludovic replied.

"And what could you want Jean?"

"Perhaps, you could get me a fishing rod? Mine is near breaking, and I do so enjoy fishing. Will you please?" asked Jean.

"Of course. And you my Belle?"

"I only want you to come home."

Jean nudged his sister. "Come Belle, be selfish for a moment. Ask for something."

"Well, may I have a rose? There are no roses here, as I do very well miss the ones that we had in our old home."

The sisters laughed at such an innocent request, remarking, "Well, I suppose simple people ask for simple things."

But Maurice smiled. "I promise my dear."

That night, Maurice packed a bag of valuables that he would sell, such as a music box, a few silver goblets, a paint kit and lastly his small portrait of his wife.

Jean had saddled his father's horse while Belle packed a basket full of food for his journey.

They were the only ones to have waved their father good-bye. "Father, be sure to stay away from the dark woods. There is evil there."

Maurice chuckled. "The stories that your mother had told you. Yes, I promise. You remind me so much of her, as if she was standing right here before me." He rode off and yelled back, "I will bring you your rose my dear Belle! I promise!"

And off he went into the darkness.

**Thanks to frais9 and XXPay4XtraShippingsXX for reviewing my story, to frais9, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, lizzie10 and EyeSinc for following my story and to frais9, Always A Happy Ending, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX and Shay2012 for favoring. I promise not to forget about next Saturday. It is a date!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rose

**Yay, guys, I remembered to post it today! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Rose

Maurice had gone into town to sell what few belongings he had. The music box gave him a rather good deal, with 100 francs, added with the 500 francs that the silver goblets, he was able to buy a few dresses for Félicie, a few jewels for Adélaïde, while the bag of gold would be for Ludovic. The paint kit was able to pay off for Jean's fishing rod. But none wanted the portrait. Although it was rather beautiful, they only wanted the case, not the picture.

Maurice was unable to sell the portrait. Even though Belle had asked for his safe return, he did feel bad that he would not be able to give Belle her gift. He rode through the woods, ignoring the warning that Belle had given him, feeling safer in the dark woods from robbers than in the open road.

As the night grew darker and colder, the merchant had looked for shelter, but instead found something worse. It was only howling, nothing that worried Maurice too much, as they had sounded far off into the woods. But his horse knew better, it neighed and whined, jumping up and down, but nowhere did Maurice see the wolves.

He had looked down and saw dark figures creeping under the dense fog. They seemed to have been circling him, and he had only thought that it was his mind playing tricks. But then a wolf jumped up and tried to attack Maurice. The horse blocked the attacker and rushed off further into the woods. They followed shortly behind, but the horse was faster and it had seemed to know just where he was going.

The horse led him to some gates. Maurice called out to someone to help him, hearing the wolves catching up to him. "Please good master, help me." The gates seemed to have magically opened and once Maurice and his horse had passed the gates, they shut closed before the wolves could get in.

Maurice had seemed to have fallen off his horse, as his horse rode off passed the gates. A wolf had taken hold of Maurice's leg through the gates, injuring him rather terribly, but before it could get any worse, an invisible force had pushed all the wolves away, as if the wind had carried them off.

Maurice sat there in shock, unsure if he should be afraid or thank the mysterious force. Maurice stood up, groaning as he stood, and limped toward his way into the dark fog. Once he was close enough, he found that there was a huge castle before him, a castle he had no idea was ever here.

Mesmerized, he limped up to the door and knocked upon the huge doors. They opened and to Maurice's surprise, there was no one to open the doors for him.

He called out to the master, hoping to hear an answer. "Hello? Kind master, I must ask for your hospitality. I am lost, cold, tired and badly hurt. I ask that you may help me for the night, as I am sure that I shall be home by tomorrow afternoon."

The dark hall stood silent, but the lights to the left all of the sudden were lighted and the merchant entered a grand dining room. It was finer than any other he had ever seen, even more so than his old one. He was surprised to find a table full of food and wine, as if someone had meant it for him.

Sitting cautiously upon the chair, he found that it was the most comfortable chair that he had ever sat upon. The merchant was so hungry that he forgot his wound and ate and drank. When he wanted a refill, it had suddenly appeared, without anyone pouring the wine. Maurice wondered just how this could be so, even looking under the table to see of any human was working the table. But there was no one. He raised his glass up and said, "I thank you kind sir, for your hospitality and for your home. I wish I had something that I may repay you with."

After a while, tired of being lonely, the merchant pulled out the portrait of his wife and looked upon her. "Oh dearest, you have given me the happiest years of my life, and gave me two lives to continue such happiness."

He placed the portrait upon the table and once he had finished with his dinner, he soon felt the urge to sleep and soon he fell into a deep sleep.

Late into the night, a shadowy figure had strolled through the castle, until reaching the dining room. The shadow found the merchant laying back upon the chair, sleeping rather soundly. It took the moment to help clean and wrap up the injured leg, making sure that the man's needs were met.

Once it was done with the leg, it stood up and found the small portrait. It opened it and looked upon the beautiful woman. It had never seen anything more beautiful, and with one look, it could not be parted with the small picture.

Once morning came, Maurice had awoken and felt something tight upon his leg. He looked down and found that it had been cleaned and bandaged. He smiled and felt a relief. When he looked upon the table, instead of seeing the breakfast that was left for him, he saw first the two chests of gold and jewels that replaced the portrait. Someone wanted this portrait, and paid rather handsomely for it, more so than he could have ever hoped. Surely these chests will bring his family out of ruin, and Belle will not have to marry Gaston.

Satisfied at how everything had went, Maurice ate his breakfast rather happily and once he was done, he carried out his chests and kept saying as he walked out, "Thank you kind master. I owe you so much, for you have given me so much in return. I thank you."

Once he stepped out, he found that there was his horse, waiting for him as well as a great garden before him, with beautiful flowers and greenery. Once he had packed the chest upon his horse, he started to lead his horse to the gate when he saw a rose bush, with beautiful roses. Feeling that his luck was truly changing, he smiled and reached for the flower in the back. "The most beautiful of them all hiding behind other roses, just like my Belle."

The moment that the flower had snapped, a heavy hand seemed to have landed upon his shoulder. "How dare you take what does not belong to you? This is my garden and no one is allowed to take anything from me here. Look at me!"

Maurice looked back at the voice and found a repulsive beast before him. He covered his eyes and tried to back away.

"I said look at me! Aren't I a handsome creature? How dare you take my most treasured belongings, my roses mean more to me than your life!"

"I beg pardon good sir. I had meant to offense, but you see, my youngest daughter had asked for the rose, and I would not come home without a gift for her."

"Your daughter? Well, since she seems to have such a great desire for my roses, then I propose that you keep the rose, in exchange for your daughter."

Maurice gasped. "I could never make such a deal."

"Then you shall die."

"Better me than my daughter."

"I promise not to harm her, but if she is to come, then let it be of her own free will, or else you will die."

"I will take my punishment, but allow me to leave and take care of my unfinished business, and I will come back, I promise."

"Can Man be trusted? Very well, take the rose and come back to me in three days, or else I will come after you. Now go!"

Maurice hurried to his horse, but another horse appeared. "Take this horse, he will bring you back to me, all you must say to him is 'Take me to where I am going. Go, go, go' and you will be here again."

The beast disappeared, leaving Maurice all alone. Maurice sat upon the horse and rode off sadly, thinking of his children. He would not let Belle go off to be killed by this monster; she still is young and has a life to live. It was best that he should go in her place.

Once he reached his home, he called his children out to him. The eldest were snatching their gifts off of the horse as Jean and Belle went up and hugged their father.

"Father, did you hurt yourself? What happened?"

"I am all right; it is only a small wound. But now gifts. Jean, here is your new fishing rail."

He gave the tall gift to his son, who gave him a hug and thanked him.

"And of course, I have for you Belle, the most precious gift of them all."

Once the sisters heard most precious gift, they hurried to see what could be better than dresses and jewels but were disappointed that it was only a rose.

"How could a rose be better than jewels and dresses?"

"Because it has cost me my life."

They all gathered around and heard him tell his tale of the beast, leaving out the part of Belle taking her father's place. They were unable to believe such a tale, but it was true, he was to leave them.

**Thanks to lavadiamond10 and Sound of the Heavens for favoring and following my story, to XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, Sound of the Heavens for reviewing it, and to blackserenity for following Ten Days. I hope you all will continue to follow my story, I promise it will keep getting better and better.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast

**Thanks to XXPay4XtraShippingsXX and Sound of the Heavens for reviewing, to fearless-forever98, readmanga11, and sueariel for following my story, to Demonic Lil Angel 2.0 and charlesie for favoring B&B as well as ange fanel for favoring Ten Days. **

Chapter 4: The Beast

After three days, Maurice had gotten back a small fortune to keep the family rather well for a good while, until his business would be up and running again.

Maurice had hugged all of this children good-bye and told Ludovic that he will have to take care of his sisters, even Belle and Jean. Jean would not let go of his father, crying hard and begging that he would not leave them. But he told him that he had to and removed his little boy from him.

Once he got to Belle, she hugged her father and said, "I will pray for you every day, I promise to never forget you and of the sacrifice that you made."

He then wiped away a tear from her face. "Oh my precious Belle. Now I know that I made the right choice in letting him take me instead of-"

Maurice stopped short, but his children had heard him. "Instead of who, Father?" asked Belle.

"Nothing. I meant nothing."

"It was something. And I bet I know what it is. It is Belle, isn't it?" asked Félicie.

"She is who the beast really wants isn't it? It's your entire fault! You had to have a rose, all as an act of modesty, and yet it has brought death!"

"Be still Adélaïde!"

"No, Father, they are right. It is all my fault and I only ask that I take the blame. Please forgive me, but it is the right thing to do." Belle tried to get to the horse, but Maurice stopped her.

"No Belle, you have your whole life ahead of you, I will not let this monster kill you."

"But perhaps he will spare me. If he was kind enough to have saved you from the wolves, then he must be able to make me his prisoner rather than kill me. But either way, I am going. There is no way to talk me out of it."

Maurice knew that it would be no use and so he gave Belle the horse and took his own and off they went to the Beast's castle. Jean had to be held back by Ludovic, but the little boy was not held back from crying for his lost sister.

Once they arrived, they had walked into the dining room, as the candles were lit again. "It looks as if we were expected."

"Yes, we were expected. Eat, Belle, the food is wonderful."

"Oh, good. I am starving."

They sat and ate in silence, waiting for the master of the castle to enter, but as dinner came to a close, no beast.

"I wonder where he is." Once she asked that, all the candles blew out, and the curtains drawn, leaving them in darkness. They reached across the table, making sure that they still were together, when a voice, rich, deep baritone like, had broken the darkness.

"Hello there."

"Who is it?" asked Belle.

"The master of the castle. Am I to presume that you are Belle?"

"Yes." She tried not to be afraid, but she was.

"Did you enjoy my rose?"

"It was the most beautiful rose I have ever seen, and I am now here to pay the price for picking such a fine rose."

"And you have come of your own free will?"

"Yes, because the rose was picked because of me. I would not allow my father to suffer a punishment that I deserve."

There was silence until the voice came to a conclusion, "I see just why her name means 'Beauty', and it isn't just for her face alone."

"Beast, she has a heart pure and gentle, and it is for this reason that I beg of you, spare the life of my daughter. She has never harmed a single soul, and deserves no death sentence upon her. Spare her please." Maurice started to cry, but Belle through the darkness went to her father's side and comforted him.

"Father, do not cry. You have other children besides me. You must think of them now, instead of me. They will need you more than I will."

The doors opened and light shone through, landing upon the merchant and his daughter. "It is time for you to leave, I now claim my prize."

Maurice stood and hugged his child once more and walked out. The dining room doors closed the moment that he stepped out and Belle was alone in the darkness. The windows were opened and the sunlight shone through the room. Belle looked around but there was no one there, and yet the voice spoke again.

"Belle, this is your castle now, and you the mistress of it. I will not harm you, and I suggest that you go to bed."

"And where am I to rest my head, good sir?"

"Just follow the lighted candles and you will find your way."

In an instant, she saw the candles lit and followed them up the stairs. They were not in normal candle holders, but what were holding them were rather golden arms that came from the wall, pointing with their candles juts where she must go.

She followed them down a corridor until they stopped at a door. She reached to open it, but they opened on their own. She looked in and took a step into her room and was amazed. It was a splendid room, indeed, for it had beautifully painted ceilings and a four poster bed with gold see through curtains. Beyond her room was a balcony that looked out to the gardens, with roses creeping up the bars.

She took off her cloak and sat upon her bed. She was trying to figure out just what to make of this place. There were no servants and yet she was waited upon, there was yet to have been any sign of the master of this castle, but she had heard his voice.

Belle decided to rest upon it, see what the next day would do for her.

In late of night, a shadow again appeared and it stood over the sleeping beauty, and just stared. The sudden urge to touch her cheek over came him, but at the last second, he removed his hand from her and hurried away into his own room.

Once he locked the door, he fell to the floor. And then he heard the Voice.

_Fool! You could have had her, devoured her. _

"No, I cannot kill her. She is good."

_That is why you must! She will destroy you with her goodness. That pure heart will become the end of you, as well as your powers._

"She can't harm anyone. I am undefeated." He pulled out the small portrait and looked upon it.

_I knew there was trouble when you bought that picture. _

"It is a beautiful picture, and it is she."

_Who?_

"The woman from my dreams. I had always dreamt that a young girl would come and save me, and she is the one. The woman I fell in love with."

_Stop this talk! You are a monster, a beast, and no woman, no matter how pure her heart is will save you. You belong to Me, to Darkness; that is all you will ever know._

"No, I can change, and she will save me. I know it. I know it."

**Oh, so the Beast is the one to dream of Belle, rather the other way around. Hmm. I like it, what do you think? I made that one up; make it a nice change from things. Stay tuned for next Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Morning

**I am so sorry that I hadn't updated last Saturday, I had writer's block, luckily, the Children's Department at the Library was dead, I was able to write while I waited until I could go home, and to make up my lack of posting last week, I am going to post two chapters this week! I am sorry again, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 5: The Next Morning

Maurice had arrived to his home and found that the Marquis was there, and he didn't look too pleased. "Maurice, what is going on here? Last I saw you, you were poor and begging, now I see you have gained a fortune."

"It is only enough to get started. I will soon be back to my old life."

Marquis dug his cane into the dirt and then said, "No matter, I have come here to see Belle. Where is she?"

"Oh, uh, well, she is visiting an aunt. Yes, a sick aunt and has been sent to take care of her."

"What? And when shall she be back?"

"I don't know. The aunt is very ill and needs special care. I would be surprised if it took a very long time."

"I will not wait, not even for a sick aunt! I will have Belle as my wife and no other, make no mistake about that!"

The Marquis stepped into the carriage and rode off. He stared out of the window as his little assistant, simply known as Le Fou, had asked him a question.

"What is the matter my Lord?"

"What is the matter? My plan is falling apart! That's what the matter is! I had paid those pirates very good money to steal his goods in order to leave him penniless, all a way to get him to beg for help and have me marry Belle."

"Ah yes, Belle. She is a great beauty."

"Yes, and from the moment I saw her, I wanted her. She is not just the most beautiful; she is also the most desirable. To have her by my side we would be the most perfect couple and then at night…" He bit his knuckle and said, "I would never need another woman. She has everything that I long for; beauty, innocence and breasts."

Le Fou chuckled, "Yes. But what will you do now?"

"Simply find another way to get Belle as my wife. But just how? I can't have pirates steal again, that would look too coincidental. Think of something, I must have a way to have Belle."

~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~

Belle awoke in the morning, having slept rather soundly, surprisingly under the conditions. When she awoke, the sun shined in her room brightly and a beautiful dress was lying on her vanity chair. She stood up and examined the dress. It was a pink dress with white flowers and gold linings. It was the finest dress that she had ever seen.

After dressing herself, she went down the stairs and entered the dining room. There was breakfast waiting for her, but no one else. She sat on her seat and started to eat. She ate rather slowly, since her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her father and family. She would miss them, but she didn't mind making this sacrifice for them.

"Good morning Belle."

She was awaken from her thoughts and dropped her fork.

"I am sorry. Did I frighten you?"

"No Sir, I was just thinking of my family when you interrupted me."

"Do you wish for me to leave?"

"You are the master."

"No. I am the slave and you the mistress, I am the beast and you the beauty, I am nothing, and you are everything."

"Why must you be so cruel to yourself? Surely you cannot be that horrible of a man."

"Man? Did you say 'man'?" He couldn't believe that someone could see him as a man.

"I meant no offence, but what can I say of a voice that refuses me a glimpse of their face?"

"I- I was sure your father had told you everything."

"What means you sir? What is it that he should have told me?"

"First, tell me what you know."

"That my father was caught by a 'beast' as he had called you, for stealing your rose."

"Ah yes. That he did. The thief should have died for stealing from me. He stole something from me that cannot be replaced. His greed has cost him much."

"Please do not be cruel. He is one of the most generous and kindest men I have ever known. He had taken the rose for its beauty, never for greed."

"And yet he would steal my rose. Tell me, if he had admired the rose so much, why did he have to kill it? Why couldn't he have let it alone to strive and live, surely that is more generous and kind thing to do to such beauty?"

Belle started to have tears in her eyes. "Why must you twist everything to make it sound so-so ugly? Blame me for committing the crime, Father would never have thought to steal the rose if I hadn't asked for it. Blame me, please."

The Beast saw her face and felt terrible for hurting her. "I am sorry, Belle. Please do not cry. This is your home now, you may have anything that you wish, even my roses. But I beg of you, please do not leave me."

Belle wondered just where the master of the castle could be, she looked around and could not find him anywhere.

"My only wish is that you will be happy here, and soon you will love to be here, and even call it home."

"I shall try, but please good sir, I beg your pardon, but I cannot promise to grant your wish. Even though your castle is the grandest of all the places I have visited, I still would not have willingly come to this place if it weren't because you have ordered it to be so."

The Beast's heart broke a little. He had wanted her to be happy, and yet she wasn't.

"Please, tell me, what could I do to make your stay more comfortable? Name it, and I shall grant it."

"I-I suppose I should like to explore more of the castle, especially since you tell me that this is to be my home."

"That I may give you. All the doors are unlocked and ready for you to explore, but I must ask you to not enter the West Wing."

"Why? What's in the west-"

"It's forbidden!"

Belle jumped at his risen voice, but the Beats recovered and said, rather softly, "Please forgive me. I did not mean to."

She then hurried out of the room and left the Beast alone. He stepped out from his hiding place from behind the wall, which was a secret passage way and went over to where she sat.

_Now she knows of your beastly ways. This foolish plan will not work. She will not learn to love you before she sees you._

"I may have the chance to. I have the magic and I command that this shall be so."

_Then why not command her to love you? _

"I want her love, freely, with no fear or pity. This must be so."

~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle had enjoyed herself as she explored the castle, but because it was so huge, she had decided to split the exploration into floors; one day she will explore the ground floor, the next day the second floor and the last the third floor.

When she explored the ground floor, which consisted of a dining hall, a grand hall with a enormous staircase, a huge lounge, a conservatory and the greatest sight of it all; the grand ballroom.

Belle entered the room and looked around. It was golden with a grand chandelier right in the middle of the ballroom, with little cherubs sitting on clouds, conversing with each other. Once she was right in the middle of the ballroom and her echoing footsteps stopped, she looked straight up at the high ceiling and the glowing chandelier. Then taking advantage of the enormity of the room as well as the privacy, she then took to spinning around. She expanded her arms out and spun around, just letting herself feel free and relaxed.

The Beast peered from the doorway and admired how she seemed so happy. He thought of how to make her even happier. With a flick of his wrist, music appeared from nowhere, making Belle stop short and tried to find the source of the music. When she found that there was no real source of the music, she then let out a laugh. She quickly covered her mouth, surprised that she had actually laughed in her prison. But she had to admit, she had felt like she wasn't in a prison, but rather a guest in a strange home. But Belle and Beast felt happy in this moment, and Belle bowed pretending that there was someone there and then danced.

If only he could hold her close and dance with her, how his heart would have leaped with joy and he would never have asked for anything more. He watched until she heard the clock strike seven and stopped. He dashed away before she could see him and headed toward the dining hall again.

Belle hadn't seen the Beast at all and when she entered the room, she wasn't surprised that there was new food there and that a fire roared. Resuming her spot, she decided to wait until her host would appear, or rather spoke. This was so for only a few seconds, until she heard him ask, "What is the matter? Do you not like your food?"

"Oh, no, it is not that. I had only wanted to wait until you appeared. I keep feeling as if I am being rude by eating without you."

"Never feel that way. You have complete freedom to eat whenever you wish, never concerning yourself with me."

"You're always there, aren't you? Wherever I am, you are there. Sometimes, I wonder if I am really alone, and you and everything else is truly just in my head. Will I ever see you?"

"Perhaps one day. I don't think now will be the best time."

"Why?"

"It is of no importance. Tell me, did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes, indeed. You have a splendid castle, but-"

"But? What is it?"

"It's just that-" Belle stood up and paced around the room as she continued, "I sometimes have to wonder if all this isn't real, the magic, the castle and worse of all, you. I am afraid that perhaps all this is a dream, I must confess, this place is quite dreamlike. And what worries me most is whether or not if, if this truly a dream, then do I want to wake up?"

She stops at the fireplace, looking into its orange hue and whispers, "What is a girl to do?"

"Sometimes," the Beast spoke softly, "Dreams can be real. This place is real, even with all it's magic."

"And you?"

"I am real, I promise you."

"Will I ever see you?" she asks innocently.

There is a pause until he answers gently, with a touch of sadness, "Perhaps one day, we'll see my dear."

"Well," she said as she sat back down, "If you will not let me see you, then will you have a toast with me?" She poured her glass and raised it. "I promise sir, I will not look at you."

The Beast quietly stood behind her, and kindly asked, "Raise the glass higher."

She did as she was asked, and with a quiet and timid hand, she reached and touched him.

"No!"

"What's wrong?" Belle asked, still not looking at him, and unsure of what was wrong. There was no answer, and she asked again, "What is it? Hello?" She looked back, and there was nothing. He was gone. Had she offended him in some way?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What has she done to me?"

The Beast looked at his hands, literally his hands; they were claws the last time he saw them and then with a simple touch of her hand, they turned into hands, human hands.

_She has ruined you, that is what she has done. No longer a Man, no longer a Beast, you belong nowhere!_

"Her touch is good, not of evil. She could save me."

_She will destroy you. You have power, great power, are you willing to throw it away all for the silly hope of salvation. There is no salvation for Beasts, only for Man, and you are not either one._

"Leave me! Leave me to my hope, and my portrait."

The Beast picked up his portrait and stared at it.

_She is not as pure as you would like to believe she is. I will prove it to you!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle was fast asleep in her bed, when she awoke to a bright light in her face. She saw through the glare a figure, a womanly figure. The light started to dim and Belle could see the woman better; she was a beautiful, exotic figure, with olive complextion, but with silver hair and the ends of it was violet, the same color of her eyes, her garment was similar to that of a Grecian goddess, and she wore no shoes on her feet, though she was floating in the air, so shoes were not a requirement for her. Belle was enchanted.

"Hello Belle." The woman had a low but sweet voice, Belle was sure this woman was an enchantress.

"Hello, Great Lady. What could your business be with me?"

"My business is to protect you."

"Protect me? Pray, protect me from what?"

"Exactly, it is from a what I must protect you. Your host, he is a vicious beast. He will destroy you without a seconds thought."

Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, he has been nothing but charming and generous to me. He would never hurt me."

"He was willing to kill your father for a rose, a simple rose, imagine what he could do to you."

"But he hasn't, he hasn't hurt me at all."

"I know it is difficult to believe, but trust me, you will see the Beast as he truly is."

And with that, she disappeared in a flash of light, making Belle to jump in her bed. Was she dreaming all of this? It had to have been and yet, why did she feel so certain that the lady was here?

"He won't hurt me," she whispered to herself, "He couldn't."

**Thank you to XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, MyahLyah, Anon (Guest) (by the way, I will have to look up her work, but thanks!) and savethemadscientist for your reviews; to those who follow me, pange'sorangepen, MyahLyah, savethemadscientist and KatieElizabethGrace, thank you; and to MyahLyah and sillybilly4 for favoring my story. **


	6. Chapter 6: The West Wing

**Thanks to jaelbreaker129 and i'm-a-Harry-Potter-rebel for following my story as well for favoring my story. Thanks to bella2000 and Fan-from-you for favoring my last story, Ten Days. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The West Wing

When she awoke, she couldn't help but to think of her dream; it worried her to no end, and why should it disturb her so much? She barely knew her host and yet, to think so horribly about him, it had really bothered her.

With a sigh, she got out of bed and dressed for breakfast. When she went downstairs, she noticed a white rose next to her plate. She smiled and put it up to her nose, smiling, knowing that he has forgiven her for what happened the other day. Belle was comforted; she knew that he would never harm her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"It was….pleasant." she answered as she sat.

"You slept in. I was worried if perhaps if you were ill."

Had she slept in? She hadn't even noticed. "Oh, well, I did have an odd dream that kept me awake. But it is of little importance, please tell me, how are you?"

The Beast was taken aback at this. No one ever questioned how he was.

"It's just that, yesterday you left. I wondered if perhaps I have offended you."

"Oh Belle, you could never offend me, not with your hands, your eyes, or your lips. You are too good of a person to ever harm another."

"And you?" she wanted to confirm what she hoped was true. "You will never harm me?"

"I will never harm you, not even to save my own pitiful life."

"No life is pitiful, not even the worst of people."

The Beast couldn't stand it, he spoke to her no more and watched her alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle went up to the next level of the castle, and there wasn't too much to see. There were bed rooms and a study and a lounge, with a balcony that reveled all of the garden that lied beyond the grounds. When she went into the West Wing, she saw that many of the rooms were locked; Belle concluded that they had to have been damaged since the walls were crumbling and the roof had a big hole. The only hallway in the West Wing that wasn't damaged Belle couldn't resist to enter but alas, the door was locked.

Oh well, thought she, it probably wouldn't have been too much to see in there.

She started walks away when she noticed one of the statues in the hallway turning. She stepped back, watching as it opened a passage way in the wall. Curiosity got the better of her and grabbing a candle she explored the passage. Holding a hand to her candle to make sure it wouldn't blow out with the draft in the passage, she reached a fork in the passage. She was going to chose the right passage but a gust of wind blew to the left passage, leading to a light at the end.

Belle went down the passage, having to blow out her candle as the passage had gotten smaller, making her crawl. When she reached the end, she had to shove her way out. She couldn't tell if what was blocking her way was either a table or a chair, since it was mangled beyond belief. She wondered around the room, with as little room as she was given, treading carefully.

She almost knocked a chair down, but caught it, and she saw something slide off of it. Picking it up, she discovered her mother's portrait. What is he doing with it? Does he perhaps believe that this portrait is of her and not of her mother? She couldn't deny that the resemblance was striking, but why would he have this?

Putting it back, she directed her attention to the bed, or what was left of a bed. The posts were broken, leaning against each other and the wall, the curtains were torn to shreds and the mattress looked collapsed. When she stepped back, she heard a crunching sound beneath her foot and found broken glass scattered on the ground. She saw a mirror before her, shattered completely with splashes of blood on the glass, as if someone smashed it with their hand. She wondered what poor soul would do such a thing, and then she thought of the Beast, this must be his room.

When she looked up in the mirror, she saw, even with the mirror distorted, the most gruesome sight she had ever seen. She turned and got a clearer sight of it. The creature stood before her, and it's black figure loomed over her; it's legs were like that of a wolf but bigger and stronger, it's torso was like a crow with shiny black feathers, his arms were like a pig's, coarse and gruff, with gloves covering his hands, though she had assumed that they were hooves and his face, oh dear lord, his face, what kind of animal is that? It seemed like a gross combination of an elephant's trunk, teeth like a piranha and his eyes, they were like a cat's but they were blood red and with so much anger in them.

"I thought I told you never to come here!" His gentle voice turned gruesome and coarse.

"I-I am sorry." she said in a low voice.

"Do you realize what you could have done!" He took a swipe at the bed post, knocking it down completely.

"I didn't mean any harm! I just-"

"Get out!" He swiped again at a table, frightening her, running toward the open door. "GET OUT!"

She pushed open the now loose door and ran out, not knowing where to go, but anywhere than where he was. She hadn't stopped running until she tripped on a log and began to cry.

Never in her life had she seen such a horrifying sight and she had never been frightened before in her life. What had she gotten herself into? What will she do now? Will he come after her, or wait until she comes back to kill her?

No, she thought, he is merely angry at her, he wouldn't kill her because she went into his room. But then again, he did nearly kill her father for a rose. Oh what is she to do?

Before she could decide anything, she heard a growl from behind her. She turned around to see a wolf, a normal wolf as Belle had believed, but taking a closer look, she realized that it had violet eyes, how odd. But she hadn't thought much of it, all she knew was that she had to get away from the wolf and the many more approaching. She slowly stood up, staring at the wolf, and just stood there. All of the sudden, she ran, lifting her skirts to run faster. She decided it was best to head to the castle and face the Beast than be slaughtered by wolves.

They chased her, all of them with teeth a blazing and light feet, knowing they were having their supper tonight. Belle fell, her shoe broke and in frustration, she kicked them off and ran, not caring if her feet or pretty dress would get ruined, her life was more important.

She was almost there, but a wolf jumped on her, grabbing her skirt, but she kicked the animal away with her bare foot and another tried to jump on her, but then a large shadow jumped over and tackled the wolf. It was the Beast, who with a single strike killed the wolf. Belle swore she heard a scream escape the wolf's mouth, but not a howl more like a human scream. Before she could think of anything else, the Beast killed all of the other wolves that surrounded her and now dead wolves with their heads surrounded her, all released that same sound, but more piercing as they all died together.

The Beast looked at her, with blood dripping from his gloved hands, blood in his teeth, but his eyes, the same color as his hands and teeth were gentle and full of concern. Belle, felt a bit faint, everything was just happening too fast and she felt herself slip away into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle awoke in her room, covered in her sheets with a fire warming her. She tried to sit up, but she had such a headache.

"Be careful."

Belle looked to where the voice came from, it came from the darkest corner in the room and there he was. Folded in like a bird, he stood so still, he could have been a statue.

"How do you feel?"

"Better, though I do not appreciate you yelling at me."

"Did I not tell you to go to the West Wing?"

"I wasn't!" Belle retorted. "I discovered a secret passage way and it lead me to your room. I didn't mean to enter it. And anyhow there wasn't much to see." She didn't want to tell him that she found the portrait, she was sure that would embarrass him.

The Beast was glad that she hadn't seen the portrait, or more importantly, the drawings he made of her before she came here. Always after his dreams, he would draw her image so not to lose her.

"Please forgive me. I reacted too harshly. It's just, that is the one place I couldn't bear to have you be. To be in the Beast's Den. The one place where I could be what I am, and let my shame dwell there."

Belle stood, feeling woozy, but still she went to him, and touched his face, to make him look at her. She still was horrified by his face, but it didn't look so scary now that it wasn't contorted with anger. His eyes were gentle, and a comfort to look upon.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"You're welcome." He said graciously. "Now, you best get back into bed. You need to regain your strength."

She went to her bed, and without looking at him, she could tell he was there, watching over her, and oddly, she was comforted by this, so much so that she was able to sleep. The beauty had her strange angel watching over her, and she knew that the enchanted lady was wrong, so wrong.

**I promise to keep up with my scheduled chapters; I have to work only three days this week, so I'll be taking time to write. Thanks for reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gabriel

**I am so sorry that I have kept you all waiting, I have been really busy here at home, computer was acting up on me and I hardly had a time to work on the story. Forgive me and enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Gabriel

Belle awoke the next morning, feeling much better and well rested. She remembered what had happened the day before and she had to wonder if it was all but a dream. Getting out of bed, she didn't feel the light headedness that she had the night before, but she did notice that she had cuts and bruises on her leg and her now torn dress had blood marks on it, most of which were on her back and looked like hand marks.

It must have been when he carried me, Belle thought. She prepared herself for breakfast, not only physically, but also mentally. If what happened yesterday was real and he really did look like as he did, Belle will have to prepare what was in store.

When she went down to eat, she had not heard nor seen her host. "Hello?" She had received no answer back. "Hello?" Nothing. So, she ate in silence, fearful now that she may have been living in a dream and she was truly alone.

Deciding to step out for some fresh air, she took a stroll in the garden to help clear her head. She had to admit that the garden was beautiful, but she was lonely.

"Good morning Belle."

She quickly spun around and saw the Beast. He didn't look so fearsome now, since he looked so happy to see her, and his voice was no longer gruff but back to its gentle way, and despite all of that, he was still very ugly.

"Good morning." Belle replied happily, knowing that she was no longer alone.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you."

"I am so sorry for frightening you the other night, and if I wish I could promise you that such an episode like that shall not happen again, but sadly I cannot, for this, being a beast is within my nature."

"Then change it." Belle suggested kindly.

"Oh no," Beast answered sadly, "I am afraid that I cannot."

"Have you ever tried?"

This caught the Beast off guard, and he could only answer truthfully, "No, I haven't. Will you help me?"

"I shall, and it shan't be too difficult, for a beast you are a brilliant one. Animals are meant to be dumber than humans and they are unable to change their ways, you may have the features of many animals, but your mind is that of a human. Neither man nor beast, but you do have the power to better yourself, if you wish it."

Excitingly the Beast declared, "I do, I do very much wish it!"

Belle giggled and continued, "That is the spirit! Well, first things first, we can't continue to call you Beast." She sat down upon a garden bench and asked, "What is your name?"

The Beast turned sullen and without looking into Belle's eyes he answered, "I never had a name."

"What? Of course you do. Your parents had to have given you a name when you were born."

"If I had one, I do not remember it."

"Very well, then we shall have to come up with a name for you. Is there a name that you like?"

The Beast smiled and still without looking into Belle's eyes answered, "Belle."

She laughed and replied, "No silly, a name that you would like to call yourself."

He thought for a moment and then shook his head in disappointment. "I can't think of anything."

"Then I shall help you out. What do you think of, Jacques?"

The Beast made a face and said, "No."

"How about Pierre?"

"No."

"Um, hmm, well it is difficult to think of a name for you and one mustn't be too hasty with names, after all they stay with you all your life."

"Oh, how about Gaston?"

Belle shook her head and made a rather disgusted look.

"Why?" The Beast dared to sit next to her, but she made no motion to leave. "What is the matter?"

"I know someone by that name and they are terrible human being. Not an appropriate name for you." She then gasped and made a triumphant clap and happily announced, "I believe I have the perfect name for you."

"Truly? Please tell."

"How about Gabriel?"

The Beast gave a pondering smile and whispered the name. "I like it, I like it very much indeed. Belle, you are a genius."

She laughed as he stood and bowed to her. "Oh stop, I am hardly a genius. Part of picking a name is simple, one must see it within the face."

"This face," the Beast turned sullen again, "Screams 'Beast'."

"I will not deny that your logic would make you correct, but I found your name within your eyes, your actions, surely these things do not make you monstrous. And so, you are Gabriel, and not Beast."

The Beast looked over at her and saw the truth within her; she really did believe that this was so.

"If only people could see that. I have no skills when it comes to people."

"What about me?"

"You, I don't know, you are just so comfortable to be near, that I forget that I know nothing. I would lose my nerve if I ever spoke to anyone else."

This gave Belle an idea.

"Then let us teach you how.

~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~

Gaston marched up to Maurice's new home, which was not as grand as his old one, but much better than that miserable shack he used to live in, and pounded on his door.

A servant opened and before they could say anything, he barged in, pushing them aside and yelling, "Maurice, get down here you bastard!"

Maurice hurried down and asked rather surprisingly "My Lord, what brings you here?"

"You lied to me you scum! There is no aunt!"

At this moment, there are servants and the children poking their heads out and trying to hear without detection.

Maurice lead the steaming mad Marqius into the parlor and locked the doors.

"I went to seek out your daughter, so I went to see where your sister would be and you know what I found? No sister! You are an only child! You lied to me!"

"I hadn't meant _my _sister," Maurice tried to laugh off, "I meant my wife's, yes, my wife's sister."

"Well, unless she came out of the depths of the ocean to play hostess to your daughter, I am inclined to think otherwise. The only sister that she had drowned! Maurice, you better tell me what is going on here, or else I will take away everything you have just gained and more!"

Maurice sighs and whispered, "I will tell you, but you must not tell anyone and you must believe everything I say."

"Why are you whispering you fool!" Gaston shouted.

He shushed him and whispered once again, "Please my lord, let me explain."

Maurice explained everything, although he omitted what the Beast looked like, but he did refer to Belle's captor as "the Beast". Gaston had thought that Maurice hadn't meant it literally, but believed that he meant an evil man, and this amused Gaston.

"My dear friend, just tell me where this so called 'Beast' lives and I shall save your daughter."

"My lord, I swear that it is indeed a Beast, and I do not dare to allow you to go to him, he surely shall destroy you!"

Gaston laughed, "No man is that powerful!"

"But this is not a man! He is a beast!"

"Of course he is! Any man who dares to bargain a man out of a daughter is a beast indeed. Now, if you excuse me, I must be off, but thank you for such an amusing tale, quite enjoyed it." And with that, Gaston left.

Maurice still standing in his parlor felt a small go into his, and without looking at his son, he asked, "Jean, don't ever doubt that there are beasts in this world and there are two kinds, one of them holds your sister captive, the other just walked out this door."

**Thanks to Joni Smith Mz-CrayZ MaggieBeth14, rebekabandraoi, JustOneMorePerson, Princess Gakoshi, NIGHTANGEL21, youmeandlokid, Kiara Silverwolf, Peyton-rosalie, lopeaup for favoring me, following and/or reviewing me. And thank you all for your patience! I am currently working on the next chapter and as long as nothing happens this week, I might be able to put up the next chapter, keep your fingers crossed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Human Again

**I am so sorry for the delay, school had just started and I am learning how to balance work and school. I promise all of you that I will never give up on this story, in fact, school helps my creative juices flowing, and it's just the matter of typing and posting it. Sorry again and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 8: Human Again

"Belle, isn't this just a little too silly?"

"Not at all! You said you had very little experience with people, and this will help you."

"What good is it going to be for me to talk to a candelabra?" He asks as he holds it up.

"That is not a candelabra, that is Monsieur Lumiere. And first rule of etiquette, it isn't polite to grab hold of someone."

Gabriel placed the candelabra and apologized to it, hoping that this would make Belle proud, and it did.

"Now, allow me to introduce to you your guests, you have all ready meet Monsieur Lumiere, I believe?"

Gabriel just sat there, looking at the object on the table, and then said, "Hi."

Belle chuckled and said, "No, no, what you do this." She curtsied and said in a pleasant voice, "I am very pleased to meet you Monsieur Lumiere."

Gabriel, not knowing any better, mimicked her movements, exactly, and stood proud after he did it.

Belle had to laugh, she had never seen anyone other than a woman curtsy before and it was quite amusing. "No, ladies curtsy, gentlemen bow, like so." She performed this act and he did the same, better than she could do. "Perfect, now try all that again, but bow, and then say it.

He straightened out and with a deep breath; he bowed gracefully and said "I am very pleased to meet you Monsieur Lumiere."

"Wonderful! Now the next." They moved down a step to face the clock Gabriel, may I introduce you to Monsieur Cogsworth?"

Gabriel bowed again and Belle moved on to the tea pot and a little cup. "And this is Madame Potts and her son, Chip."

"Chip? Why Chip?"

"Because," Belle explained as she lifted the cup up to show him, "It has a little chip in the cup, and it would be rude to just call him 'cup'. Anyhow," placing the cup back down, she made a gesture for him to continue.

"I am very pleased to meet you Madame Potts and your delightful son, Chip."

"Perfect! Are you sure you have not done this before?"

"I haven't, but it is because I have a wonderful teacher."

Belle smiled and blushed a bit. "Now, once you have introduced yourself, it is now time for tea."

She went into the kitchen and came back with a tea set. Gabriel watched as she placed each of the objects in front of the chairs and put a cup in front of each. "Now, I shall teach you the proper etiquette of serving tea."

"Won't the servants do that?"

She looked around, "Do you see any servants?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that they aren't here. Should you like to see?" he asked excitingly.

Belle was intrigued by this and agreed. Gabriel took her hand and led her to the kitchen door where Gabriel had her peak through the door, and saw invisible forces working hard in the kitchen. The food was putting them into the pot and dishes were being washed by themselves.

Gabriel whispered, "They don't like to be seen; I once caught them doing something like this, and when I walked in on them, they just dropped and wouldn't do anything."

Belle was truly amazed, she had only heard of magic and of what it could do, but she had never seen magic before, until she had come to this castle."

She stepped back and said, "That is amazing, but you must have had servants when you were a child."

Gabriel thought for a moment. "Perhaps, but I can't remember much of my childhood. Every time I try to remember it hurts me."

"Not even your parents? You can't recall them at all?"

Gabriel shook his head sadly.

"Well, do you recall the times when you were a man?"

"No, not at all. I can only truly recall the years when I was a beast."

"How many years were you a beast?"

Gabriel thought for a moment and said, "About twenty years."

Twenty years? How could anyone be a beast for twenty years?

But what struck Belle mostly was that he didn't seem older than twenty, which means that he has been like this most of his life, he has been a beast.

Belle, without any restraint, started to cry.

"Oh Belle! Why are you crying? Please do not cry! It pains me to see you cry!"

"Oh Gabriel, I am crying for you, not because of you."

Gabriel looked at her oddly. "For me?"

"Yes. Haven't you ever had anyone cry for you?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone cry before, except," he said suddenly, remembering. "My mother, I remember her crying. It was years ago. My childhood years, my mother was in her bed crying and my father was standing over me. He-"

Gabriel gasped and keeled over, but before he could fall over, Belle came to his side and helped him into a chair.

"What is it?"

"Father. He-he kicked me. He accused me of making mother upset. But I hadn't meant to, it was an accident. The cup." Gabriel reached for the cup as Belle knelt to listen more as he continued. "I remember. Mother was ill, and we were all alone. I decided to bring mother tea, thinking it would make her feel better. But the tray was too big for me and too heavy, so I dropped it, spilling her cup on her. She tossed it to the ground, causing it to chip. Father then came in, he had heard the noise and he punished me."

Gabriel fell silent, Belle watched as he kept on remembering.

This poor man, Belle thought, his whole life must have been terribly lonely. Belle remembered how when she was upset, how her father would come up to her and brush away her tears. Belle leaned in and was close enough to brush away the tears that had fallen on his feathered cheek.

"What did you do that for?"

"You were crying."

Gabriel seemed surprised by this. "Was I? I haven't cried for a long time." He chuckled and remarked, "I suppose its working."

"What is?"

"You. Your own special magic to make me human again."

Belle knew not this was her intention but she knew that if this is to help me improve his nature, she will help him unlock and express such memories and what they hold.

**Thanks to With-a-Momo-on-Top, lavadiamond10, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, , Hopefaith2, Strong-till-the-end**, **Maggs5396, Wyomingbeast, Chwilio Am Rhywbeth, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Randall Boggs, Seionastar, Sound of the Heavens, CrazyGlitch, Sylxx, and segagenny who reviewed my first story.**


	9. Chapter 9: Parents

**Thanks to With-a-Momo-on-Top, lavadiamond10, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, , Hopefaith2, Strong-till-the-end**, **Maggs5396, Wyomingbeast, Chwilio Am Rhywbeth, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Randall Boggs, Seionastar, Sound of the Heavens, CrazyGlitch, Sylxx, and segagenny who reviewed my first story. **

Chapter 9: Parents:

Belle had insisted that Gabriel would eat with her for now on, claiming that he too deserved to eat at his own table. At first he hadn't talked to her, not even moved, staring at his silverware, as if they were taunting him.

Belle watched as he clumsily grabbing his spoon wholly and trying to eat it like how a child would try to eat it. Belle thought that it was sweet of him to try, but after five minutes of this, Belle decided to just lift up her bowl porridge and eat it that way. Gabriel followed her example and for the first time in a long while, he ate like a human being.

Afterwards, Belle offered to take him out to the gardens for a walk. Gabriel gladly accepted and at first they were silent as they walked, but it was not awkward. Gabriel often refused to go out, so to be outside, feeling the warm sun and the cool breeze grazing his feathers, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Belle was pleased to see him so happy, enjoying himself when he seemed to have so little to enjoy.

"It's been a long while since I have been out in daylight."

"Why haven't you gone out?"

"I suppose I was worried that someone might see me, and I didn't wish to risk to be seen. Also, my father often locked me up during the day, but my mother let me out at night."

Gabriel stopped and fell silent. "Mother was quite kind to me. She said that I could go out as long as I was quiet and father wouldn't have to know."

Belle wrapped her arm around his and smiled as she continued to walk.

"What else do you remember of your mother?"

Gabriel had actually smiled and said, "She would sometimes make me a soup that was a special treat for me, if I had behaved or didn't make father angry. When she died, there were no more soups."

Belle understood what that felt. "Gabriel, I know how that feels. My mother died when I was a child too. She was giving birth to my brother, Jean. She made it through the day, but soon, the doctor told her that she had to stay in bed longer than she needed. I had to watch her wither away, while my father sat by her side. She died within the week."

Belle was closed to crying, and Gabriel hated to see her sad. Gabriel remembered what she did when he was crying, so he lifted a hesitant finger and wiped away Belle's tears. He had hoped he did the right thing and was rewarded with a smile and she took his arm again.

"Tell me more of your family. You have heard too much of mine. You said that you had a little sister?"

Gabriel knew that she had said brother, but he wanted to make her smile, and did.

"Silly beast, it was my brother. His name is Jean and he certainly a character. He is my best friend and is what had helped me get through the years against my half siblings."

Gabriel continued to look at her with interest and seemed intrigued by the idea of siblings.

"My father had married before he had met my mother, and it was an arranged marriage, and he was unhappy. When she died, he left with three children and was unhappy. After two years of widowhood, he was invited to a ball and from across the room, he spotted my mother and fell completely in love with her at first sight."

"Do you truly believe that?"

Belle was awoken by the sound of his voice from her haze, and asked, "What?"

"Love at first sight?"

"Oh. Well, if my father was able to fall in love at first sight, then how could I deny the power of it? Why do you ask?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, no reason." Gabriel said carelessly. "Tell me more about these half-siblings."

"They are so God-awful! Oh it feels so good to tell the truth. I always try to get Jean to see them as siblings rather than half siblings, but they are so terrible. Ludovic is a drunkard and a gambler, and he often picks on my poor brother to make himself seem stronger. Adélaïde and Félicie are spoiled brats; they are more cruel to me more than they are to Jean. I always liked the idea of having older siblings, especially sisters, but they never fail to remind me that we are half sisters."

"Seems to me that you have gotten the good half."

Belle found it to be both true and funny. She let herself have a giggle over it, while Gabriel chuckled, a sound that reminded Belle of that first soft sound of upcoming thunder.

"Oh Belle, I suppose I am glad that I did not have siblings. My parents must have thought that one beast was enough; there was no need of a clan."

"But surely you were not born as such. They never told you how you have come to be?"

"There was very little correspondence between me and my parents."

Belle couldn't even imagine never speaking to her father and never hearing his gentle voice comforting her, "I wonder how you could have made it through the times of loneliness."

Gabriel led her to a rose bush with its twin guarding a gate. "When I was younger and I was locked up in my room, there would be roses that climbed up into my room and bloom. I had treated each as if they were my dearest friend, they were what I had longed for most of all, something that was beautiful and didn't run from me or tried to hurt me. That is why I was so angered when your father picked one of my roses; it was like watching friend being murdered. So, I required a friend to replace my old one. I am glad that you had choose to stay with me, or else I would have found it hard to have had killed him."

"Would you have killed him?"

"Most likely not. I probably would have left him alone and made him know the same loneliness that I had suffered."

"So, you would rather punish him with loneliness?" Belle didn't sound angry, which sort of surprised Gabriel, he would have thought she'd be angry at him for being cruel. He supposed that she must have thought it kinder to let him live rather than killed him.

"I survived, he would have too. And I wouldn't have been too cruel, I probably would have let himself go home and go right back to being alone."

They fell silent for a few moments until Gabriel looked at her and smiled. Belle oddly enough liked his smile, it was sincere and tender, and those smiles were always the most beautiful.

"Let's not speak anymore of this. Please tell me more your brother, Jean."

They walked around the garden many times as Belle told stories from her brother to just any stories that she remembered as a child. She told each story with such joy and confidence and seemed to glow like the sun giving light to the world.

Gabriel could tell that she was an avid storyteller and how well she tells her stories with such confidence. This inspired him to do something he had failed to do and hoped that whatever magic guided him would help him with his surprised.

**Oh, what is he going to give her? I am glad to be back at school, it makes me get in front of a computer and type. Thank you so much to Sylxx, for favoring and following, as well as reviewing along with xxxMadameMysteryxxx, XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, lavadiamond10. I hope I will send out a chapter soon. Fingers cross!**


	10. Chapter 10: Books and Roses

**Thanks again to everyone for being patience and understanding. **

Chapter 10: Roses and Book

Belle awoke in the morning to the strong flowery scent. When she looked, she had found that overnight roses had crept into the room, crawling up the window. It was like in a fairytale, something that a forgotten princess would have in her room, or a lonely beast-child.

The roses were arranged in assorted colors; red, pink, yellow, orange, white and even lavender. She had heard about the lavender roses, but had never seen one before. She decided to wear the lavender gown with a cream linings and place a small rose in her hair. Taking a quick look in the mirror and was quite satisfied with herself, she hurried down the stairs, expecting Gabriel to be there, but was met with an empty room, with only a white rose for company.

She picked up the rose and breathed in its sweet scent. This must be his way of saying sorry, thought Belle. She ate her breakfast alone, hoping that at any moment he would appear.

She was nearly finished with her breakfast, when her vision was taken from her by gloved hands. "Belle, I have a surprise for you. I'll have to blindfold you, if I may."

Belle laughed, "This is a very unusual way to start a day, but I shall agree."

Before she could open her eyes when he lifted his hands, the blindfold was on her. Gabriel pulled out the chair and took her hand, leading her out of the room and to the foot of the stairs.

"Belle, there are stairs to go up to and well…" Belle could hear the nervousness in his voice. "I wouldn't want you to trip but I can't let you see where you are going, for it shall ruin the surprise, so…"

Belle smiled and raised her arms out as if to silently giving his permission. Gabriel picked up Belle very gently, as if he was picking up a china doll, but she weighed no more than a child to him.

Belle had to admit she enjoyed being held by him, he was strong and gentle, tender and secure.

Gabriel wanted to hold her forever, she was warm and close, but he had gotten to the door sooner than he had expected, but then filled with excitement again, he placed her down and guided her into the room.

She couldn't wait; she had to ask "My I take it off now?"

"One more minute." Curtains were being drawn and she asked once more, "Now may I?"

She felt him take off the blindfold and said, "All right, now."

Belle was speechless. In her old home, their library was quite big, but not as big as this! She had missed her books so much, it had been a year since she had been without a book, let alone read one. She let out a laugh, and ran around the huge room, looking at all of its splendor.

There were two levels in the room, on ground level, there were chairs and a couch covered with purple velvet with golden pillows, a desk with a Socrates bust and maps of the world decoratively sprawled across the desk. The walls facing the door had huge windows looking out into the gardens, and the other walls were covered with colorful books. The wall next to the windows to its right, had a huge fireplace with a fur rug on the floor with a portrait above. She was too excited to look at the painting closely.

To its left, were books, but above was a balcony that reached around above the door, with a black iron spiral staircase leading to the above. Belle hurried up and was greeted with more books, and there was a small table with a chair ready for the lone reader.

"Oh Gabriel." She whispered.

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously.

Belle walked over to the balcony, looking down to the worried Gabriel and answered with a smile, "It's wonderful."

His face broke out into a smile, "I am glad, it took a lot of work into this place for you."

Belle was astonished. "This was the East Wing?"

"Yes. I remember the terrible storm that destroyed most of the castle, but I never cared to have it taken care of, until now. Once they knew that it was for you, they fixed it up in a snap. I want to give you the library."

"For me?" Belle never had anyone give her anything, other than her father and brother, that the person had expected something in return. "This is too much, and I do not deserve it."

"Oh but you do!" Gabriel hurried up the stairs, "You see, you have given me so much, you deserve something that will make you as happy as you have made me."

Belle liked the idea of making him happy, meaning something to someone, which had made her realize just how much she cared about him.

"This is so much more than anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

Gabriel smiled and said happily, "Well, go on. Read, what else is a library good for?" He was so excited for her that in a moment, he was sick to his stomach when she asked, "Oh please, would you read to me?"

Turning away, he explained, "No, this is your room, your books, I wouldn't dare to read any of your books. Please read."

"But I want you to read to me, won't you?"

"I can't!" he admitted.

"Can't what?"

Letting out a shaky sigh, he whispered to prevent his voice cracking, "I cannot read."

Belle gasped. "What do you mean? You never learned?"

"Very little and so long ago."

Belle reached for his shoulder and heard his say miserably, "I shouldn't be here, you are educated, and I am dim. You're beautiful and I am just…not. It's moments like these that I just truly hate myself."

Belle felt so guilty, just a moment ago, he was so happy, and now, thanks to her unknowingly, she made him so sad. It pained her to watch him punish himself for things that he could not help, while men like Gaston never felt shame for the beasts they were, for the things that could be helped.

"I'll go now."

"No wait! I want to read you a story."

Gabriel stopped and looked back at her. "A story?"

"Yes. Let me just find it and I shall read it to you."

It didn't take her long to find it. "Here it is! 'Romeo and Juliet.'"

"What is that?"

"It is a play by William Shakespeare. Come, I shall read it to you."

Belle hurried down the stairs to sit upon the couch, while Gabriel stayed up on the balcony. Belle looked around confused and then looked up. "No, no, come down here."

"Oh!" Gabriel hurried down and sat down gently next to her. Satisfied, she began, "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, civil blood makes…"

Gabriel listened with great intense interest as he heard her recall the story of a pair of star cross'd lovers, Romeo and Juliet. Time seemed to fly by as she read to him, often changing her voice to show a change in characters, making him laugh, or making quite silent from the sad parts of the play.

"For never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

There was a moment of silence, Gabriel still in amazement of the story. Finally, he said, "How tragic!"

"Yes, unfortunately not all love affairs can survive, it was their parents hate that torn them apart."

Gabriel then said rather darkly, "Well, then I suppose it is a good things that my parents are gone."

Belle would have chastised him for speaking ill of the dead, but since he hadn't sounded happy they were dead, and hearing just how awful his father was to him, Belle certainly didn't like him at all, he certainly didn't deserve her compassion.

"You must miss her."

"She was the nicest person I have ever known, that is until you came."

Belle thought of the portrait and looked over. "Is that them?" She got up to get a closer look at the painting, with Gabriel following her saying to himself more than to her, "Yes, I remember now."

The portrait was taken in a rose garden, Gabriel's mother was sitting on a swing; she had sun kissed hair with cool blue eyes, her face was round and young, Belle thought her very pretty indeed. His father stood next to the swing, he had black hair with light brown eyes. He had a kind face, which surprised Belle, seeing how cruel he was to his son. They were a very handsome couple which made Belle wonder what Gabriel must have looked like had he grown up as a normal man, he probably would have been a very handsome man.

"Where was this taken? I don't recall seeing this in the gardens."

"It is in my mother's rose garden. It was a wedding gift from my father to her."

"He must have really loved her."

"It seems to be, I would catch them at times when they didn't know I was around, being affectionate to each other."

"My mother and father were always affectionate with each other. Even when she was dying, he would never leave her side, no matter what." She paused then asked, "May I please see this rose garden?"

Gabriel pulled out his key told Belle of how when his mother was dying, she had given him the key to the rose garden for his private use. He pushed open the gate, and to Belle's surprise, it hadn't squeaked nor groaned from misuse, and with Gabriel's hand to guide her, she walked through the green archways and seemingly endless maze of rose bushes, did they finally reach the center of it all, where the portrait had been taken.

It was a sight to behold, and very much as what the painting has promised.

The Rose Garden was created in a circular fashion, with rose bushes in all different colors, even having the rarer blue rose. The bushes were surrounding the single tree in the garden, where the swing swayed gently by the wind. In the trees she could hear the birds singing and everything seemed to be at ease.

This was a small piece of heaven here, no wonder Gabriel's mother loved coming here, and why she must have given him the key, a small consolation for his hardships.

"Your mother must have really loved coming here."

"Yes, it was the only thing that truly belonged to her, which compelled me to want to take care of it, always making sure that it was just as she left it."

"Did your father know you had the key?"

"No, in fact, when she died, he didn't leave his room for a week, and then he just up and left one day. I didn't stop him, I knew it would not have done either one of us any good if we stayed together, in the end, the only thing that bided us wasn't strong enough to keep us together, even after her death."

Belle was shocked just how cruel his father was to have abandoned him, but she realized that he was right, mother or no mother; they would have done more harm to each other if they stayed together.

Belle looked to the swing as a way to change the subject, "Have you ever been on a swing before?"

"No, I have never understood how it works."

"Well, it's about time you learned, now sit."

Gabriel tentatively sat on the swing and held onto the ropes for dear life.

"Ready?"

"Not entirely."

Belle gave a push with all her might and up he flew, swinging back and forth. She could hear his laughter as he went higher and higher, crying out, "This is what flying must feel like!"

Indeed, flying is peace, flying is freedom, and for a moment, he felt free from his hideous form and was the man he always wanted to be.

**Thanks to guest, .7, yellowcallalilly, TheLilyReviewer, Ally B, Wyomingbeast, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Taniurceus-day**, **LuvTVDDE and Count Fagula for your love and support.**


	11. Chapter 11: Good and Evil

**Thanks for all of you! I had a commenter, TheLilyReviwer, ask if I could make an author's note of all the versions that I used, and I promise that I will. I will list all the versions I used, where they can be found and what I had used from these versions. **

Chapter 11: Good and Evil

It has been two months since Gaston had seen Belle, and with all his spies, he could not find her anywhere. He had searched all the neighboring town for her, see where this sick aunt might be. But as he learned, there was no aunt that is in relation to Belle. So that begs the question, where is Belle?

He was running around like a madman when he was looking for Belle; Belle, a former lady, a country girl, the consent obsession he couldn't shake. When he first meet her, he tried to forget her as if he had never seen her with other women, but then he noticed that the only women he would have would have to look similar to Belle, and then, it became that he only wanted Belle, becoming a celibate for many months, wanting only her.

How he met her was very unoriginal, at a party of a friend of a friend, but what was original to him was his reaction to him. He was often used to the ladies succumbing to his charms, or even playfully teasing him into temptation, but Belle out right rejected him. He recalled her sisters, but he noticed Belle amongst others, and he remembered that night very well.

_He was often invited to these parties, and often found a dull lover in during these events, but he spotted a new and beautiful conquest. She was wearing a light blue gown, and all he could think of is how much better it would look if it was on the ground._

_He boldly went up to her and introduced himself. "Good evening. I don't always do this, but I am Marquis Gaston Le Gume. And your name my dearest?"_

_Belle was certainly disturbed that this man could just come to her and introduce himself without anyone to introduce him, but still, she was polite and answered, "My name is Belle du Bois."_

_She tried to turn away, but Gaston was persistent, he wouldn't usually thought that girls younger than him were interesting, but this 15 year old, soon to be 16, was absolutely charming, and quite fitting for her name._

_"I am here for a friend. Poor friend, he is quite wealthy but not as high in society as I am. Also, I heard that his elder children are a disgrace."_

_"They may be silly creatures, but not a disgrace, sir."_

_He laughed, "Oh my dear child. You know not of the sins of humans." He reached for a curl from her forehead and said, "You certainly a sin, my dear, but a sin I would most certainly would let myself go to Hell for." He meant to lean in to kiss, but was given a slap. _

_Everyone looked as she cried out, "How dare you!"_

_Maurice hurried up to his daughter, "My dear what is it?"_

_"This monstrous man tried to kiss me, and just before, he dared to insult our family to my face! He was a rouge and a charlatan, and I shall have none of him!" _

_She stormed out, with Gaston struck with the thought that she was Maurice's daughter, and how he ruined his chance to have his way with her. Maurice had not thrown him out, but apologized on his daughter's behalf, but Gaston brushed it off, thinking he could just forget her._

_But he could not. _

_He needed her, wanted her, but knew that after that incident, he had to think of a way to get her to willingly succumb to her, and he knew she wouldn't until she was forced into it, and he knew she would do anything for family._

_He arranged that Maurice would lose his fortune with free-lance pirates, and soon, after they had lost their fortune, he visited Belle._

_When he found himself completely at her mercy, he went to the country and happily found her alone._

_"Oh, Marquis, please forgive my appearance, I had no idea you were coming. My siblings are in town and my father and younger brother are out fishing. Would you like me to tell them you were here?"_

_He chose to stay, not knowing when he'll have this chance again to be alone with her. She went back to washing the floor, but was stopped when Gaston kneeled next to her and said, "Belle, you do not deserve to be washing floors." The floor was newly washed and waxed that there was a slight reflection, prompting Gaston to say, "Even the floor longs to be your mirror."_

_Looking at her more, she had changed, matured. Her dress was looser, but it gave him a chance to look upon her natural figure more, her breast were peeking out subtly, that he gripped his cane to prevent himself from gripping those breasts._

_"Why don't your sisters ever wash floors as you do?"_

_"Because they are too beautiful and their hands are too white."_

_"Belle, you are the most beautiful of them all, and your hands," he continued as he held her hand, "So small and white, and perfect. You must know that you are more beautiful than all of them combine. Don't you know how beautiful you are, how desirable you are? A great man would pay dearly for you, enough to pay anything you could need."_

_He noticed that Belle realized what he was saying, and standing up to move away from him, she answered, and "I shall not shame my family by doing any such thing. My father has my fate in his hands. You do not."_

_Before he could do anything to repute that, Jean came in and, with a glare at this situation; Jean rushed to his sister, threw his arms around her and made sure that Gaston came nowhere near his sister._

_Gaston knew that he would not be able to coerce her into being his mistress, but as his wife, and who wouldn't want so beautiful a wife? _

He was awaken by the sound of a servant to say that someone in town had seen a man who looked like Maurice with a young woman, no doubt Belle, had went into the deep woods in the dead of night.

Even though one man had recalled this, it was still better than no news. He feared not the forest, but would like to hear more of this forest, so he may then become the fairytale hero and rescue the fair maiden and save the day. Indeed, he fancied himself as the hero, and his reward Belle, whether she liked it or not.

Belle was surprised to see the Enchanted Lady again after two months.

"Foolish girl," she said, clearly upset. "Do you truly believe his disguise of being good? He is always what he was born to be, a beast."

Belle rose to defend him. "His name is Gabriel, and he was not born a beast, but a human being. If you knew how he truly was like, you would never say such things, and unlike you, I know his soul, and it is much more beautiful than any face I have ever seen!"

The Enchanted Lady went closer to Belle, almost face to face. "You would be wise to listen to what I have to say. I promise you, he will never let you go."

And with that she disappeared.

Belle thought about what she said, and realized that she missed her father and brother, and wondered if he would truly let her go. Don't be silly, she thought to herself, he would, he is not a beast.

She went to her balcony to feel the cool air against her hot skin. She wasn't out there for long when she heard a voice say, "Cheer up my dear. She has always told lies."

Belle turned around and found another enchanted lady, this one had black hair, with orange tips, in an orange dress and orange eyes, and still, in her odd appearance, Belle thought her very beautiful.

"Who are you?"

"Unfortuantly, her sister, the less terrifying one. But I cannot say too much, except, oh Belle, sweet Belle. You must continue to be kind to Gabriel, for it has been long since he has been a human, and you have been the only one willing to save him. Never falter, no matter what she says."

She then placed a kiss upon Belle's forehead and whispered, "God Bless, my dear." And was gone.

Belle certainly felt confused and thought all of this odd. But at least she had someone else think that he was a good man. She felt protected by her kiss, or sleepy, she wasn't sure, as she drifted to her bed and slept soundly, as if none of this had happened.

Lela watched as Belle fell asleep, and once she knew she was safe, she decided that now, more than ever she should face Livia.

Lela had kept herself invisible all these years, taking care of the poor forgotten child who grew up as a beast, who grew into a man, who she hoped, would soon become his true form once more. She refused to let anyone, including her sister, to spoil these proceedings; her cruelty has gone on far too long.

She found her sister waiting for her in the forest, the only place that was far enough from the castle, but not too far. They stared at each other for a few silent moments, knowing what the other had to say, but wondering who would say it first. Lela decided she should.

"This has gone on quite long enough, you must let him free."

Livia laughed, "You think you can just tell me to do something and I will do it? I am having too much fun with this. It is the only thing that keeps me amused. It is that girl that must let him free, she is too clingy to him."

"If love is a fault in you, then I wonder why you wanted his father in the first place. That is why you placed the curse on his son, isn't it?"

Livia knew she would bring that up, it now hadn't hurt her anymore, that pain was now numb.

"It was, but that is not what we are talking about now. That girl needs to go!" she threatened. "She has turned his head and makes him forget his self-loathing, which was all he had before he had her. Now his mind is filled with joy and hope, I can no longer get into his head. Nearly had him kill her that first night, but you had to stop him."

"I stopped _you._" Lela corrected, "I know you don't mind killing an innocent, but Gabriel couldn't. It would have destroyed him too, he would have become what you have tried so long to convince."

"And he is! It is through his father that he had become a beast."

"No, it was all you. You couldn't let him alone; you had to punish him in the most miserable of ways, had his wife die from sorrows and a painful birth, and then you made his father waste away. Have they all not suffered enough? Can't you let this one go free?"

"No!" she screamed, "I cannot! His father insulated me when he refused my love, and by marrying that simpering Sheppard girl. Did you know that after her death, he came to me? He came crawling on his hands and knees, begging me to lift the curse. 'Take what you want of me, but please spare my son, he is innocent and means no harm to anyone, I was late to see it now. Please, save him.'

"I laughed at him, poor fool, he thought I would want him as a sniveling child. I laughed at him and told him that I refuse him. He should have choose me when he had the chance, but now, he must wait until his son receives the love that his father never gave him, and that will be never. He nearly died on the spot."

Lela was silent for a moment then said, "He did die." Livia seemed surprised. "I buried him next to his wife, his love."

Livia kept silent, she hadn't realized that she killed him, the man she longed for.

"You must truly be a bitter creature to cause so much misery. But it will soon be all over, Belle will be the one to save him, cure him of your curse and restore humanity to him."

Livia smirked and said, "We will see. Fear is greater than love, and I shall not have to depend upon Belle's fear to achieve what I want."

"What do you mean?" Lela asked, trying to hide her worry.

Livia laughed coldly, and threatened, "Never you mind your pretty head about it. I will let it be a surprise."

With that, she vanished.

Livia may not have gotten into Belle's head, but she had listened to their conversations, and she remembered something that Belle said that she knew would be to her advantage.

Going into town, she disguised herself as an old crone and knocked on the huge doors, and was met by a maid.

"Madam, I am afraid that the Marquis is not giving any scraps today, those are his strict orders."

"Oh, but wait!" she said in her best crackling crone's voice, "I have some news that might very well be of interest of the good lord, in relation of a young lady."

The maid sighed, "The Marquis has known many of women, but who is the one you speak of?"

She grinned and said, "Belle du Bois."

**Dundundunnnnn! Uh oh, what will happen next? Thanks to lilaleo1, Sylxx, xxxMadameMysteryxxx, lavadiamond10, yellowcallalilly**, **brittanybblair, Eruaistaniel, TheScaryLittleGhostGirl, Obscured Angel (in regards, to your question, it will be answered in my author's note at the end of the story, but that is something new I learned today, thanks!) Hollowzo and Dragonlilo. Thank you all, again. **


End file.
